This proposal is directed toward the solution of 3 existing problems in the care of patients with fungus infections of the cornea or inner eye. 1. The limited availability of facilities for prompt diagnosis; 2. Treatment of intraocular infections with antimycotic drugs; 3. Management of the inflammatory response of the eye to provide maximum protection for the patient with minimal final residual visual loss. Protocols for clinical and laboratory research are presented which emphasize study of these problems using rabbits and guinea pigs, prior to application of findings to the care of patients with ocular mycotic infections.